Un Halloween entre vampiros
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: En el primer halloween que Bella pasa con Edward ¿Qué puede esperar en una casa llena de criaturas que sueles encontrar en una noche como esa, pero pidiendo dulces no siendo anfitriones? Dulce o truco... oneshotpara el concursodeHalloweendelforoficsyfics


**Todos sabemos que la saga crepusculo no me pertenece, si así fuera, no estaría escribiendo en español  
****

* * *

**

* * *

_**Ok, ok, antes de que me mates!!!!! el fic es mío y de Merlinne1089, como quien dice no es completamente mío... pero debido a causas de fuerza mayor, el bendito terminó en mi perfil... cuando aparezca la otra susodicha, cambiará de dueño!!!!!!!! **_

_**Fic para el concurso de halloween del foro ficsyfics !!!!!!!! voten por mi... por Sion yMerlinne1089 :D el link del foro está en mi perfil si no aparece digame en los reviews!!, dejen review, vayan al foro y voten!!!! por cierto, no necesitan cuenta para votar pero si se quieren registrar no hay problema =D  
**_

* * *

Sin duda era mi peor día, no podía escapar porque daba lo mismo… me encontraría aunque me metiera en el más recóndito paraje alejado de la mano de Dios y es que ¿por qué rayos había dicho que sí? ¿Por qué no me había armado de valor y evitado su mirada para decirle que no quería un makeover… otra vez. Para colmo, mi peor pesadilla se volvía contra mi, todo el instituto estaba invitado, había sido planificado todo a última hora y sin duda muchos de mis compañeros estarían o en las tiendas o en casa consiguiendo sus disfraces. La idea de no ir no estaba dentro de mis opciones aceptables porque el lugar de la fiesta era nada más y nada menos que la casa de los Cullen, a la que pocos por no decir que ninguno había entrado antes… ¿a quién podía agradecerle todo esto? A Alice por supuesto.

Suspire y empecé a mentalizarme a la hora de enfrentarme al alisador de cabello, el maquillaje y lo peor de todo… el disfraz, lo que más temor me causaba ya que no sabía que era y la verdad el que Alice me hubiera escogido el disfraz era totalmente… aterrador. Y estaba cien por ciento segura que había zapatos de tacón alto en ese atuendo, me mire al espejo esperando encontrar alguna excusa para no ir, ni siquiera el pensar en Edward lograba darme algo, sino todo lo contrario, toda excusa se me iba. Tampoco me agradaba la idea de que Jessica o alguna otra chica se lo comiera con los ojos y no las iba a dejar.

-- No señor, claro que no…

-- ¿Sucede algo Bella?

--No, nada, nada… ¿no es tarde ya? --por fortuna, o Charlie no había visto el reloj o me creía todo porque dio media vuelta y casi corrió por las escaleras, al raro en él.

En el camino al instituto comencé a pensar en las posibles maneras de escapar de la mano de Alice, pero no había remedio, solo quedaba esperar y rogar que todo este día pasara lo más rápido posible. Inusualmente Edward no me fue a buscar y eso causo que usara a mi vieja camioneta y albergara la esperanza que la gasolina durara tanto de ida como de vuelta, llegando al instituto, me estacione en el parquímetro más cercano y empecé a buscar a Edward o a cualquiera de los Cullen, pero no estaban, suspire y tratando de no resbalar me dirigí a mis clases del día, muchos de ellos estaban algo nerviosos y otros emocionados seguramente por la fiesta, pero nadie se me acerco a preguntar, así transcurrió en un día algo aburrido y normal. Aunque no dejé de pensar en lo que Edward me había comentado, ningún Halloween puede ser normal cuando se pasa entre vampiros ¿qué me habrá querido decir con eso?.

Casi para acabar la clase de matemática, me di cuenta que ningún Cullen estuvo hoy en clases, y eso se torna cada vez peor, solo espero que Edward le aclare a Alice que no se debe pasar con el disfraz… sonó el timbre de finalización de clases y la mayoría de los alumnos salieron pitando del aula, yo con una paciencia enorme empecé a colocar mis libros en mi morral y me dirigí a mi camioneta para poder regresar, aún albergaba la esperanza de retrasar todo aquel martirio.

Todo era casi silencio y caminé hacia mi camioneta, pero no la miré por ninguna parte, aturdida empecé a mirar de un lado a otro con el fin de que tal vez me hubiera olvidado donde se encontraba, pero no estaba, de pronto hizo su aparición un auto último modelo, y empecé a temblar de anticipación, ese auto era de Alice.

-- Hola Bella. – la pequeña duende salió del lujoso auto y empezó a correr en mi dirección, le salude con la mano al tiempo que ella se acercaba mas y mas a mí. Sin duda la interrogante era porque recién había aparecido. Pero no me dio tiempo a preguntarle cuando empezó a jalarme en dirección a su carro.

-- Eh Alice, ¿Sucede algo? – me asuste al pensar que algo le había pasado a Edward, pero al ver la cara sonriente de Alice mi mente olvido esa preocupación, siguió arrastrándome hasta que abrió la portezuela y me metió al auto, como acto reflejo me puse el cinturón de seguridad (mas bien por las tantas veces que acompañé a Edward con su auto) y quise preguntarle algo, pero por su cara sonriente deduje que no era bueno para mí.

-- ¿A dónde vamos?

-- A casa

-- ¿A la mía? – ella empezó a reír y aceleró el auto, pero no me respondió al instante

-- Bueno será la tuya algún día – entendí el significado de eso y trate de responderle algo, pero el calor que tenía en mis mejillas no me dejó – aunque quizás Edward quiera tener privacidad cuando este contigo

-- Ojalá quisiera – murmure… mire a Alice que se reía mas aun y no supe donde esconder mi sonrojo que ya parecía tomate. Edward y su santidad…Edward y su castidad me iban a volver loca. Esperaba cambiar ese pensamiento suyo del matrimonio y de la transformación cuanto antes, o si no tendría que aceptar su propuesta. Pensamientos de su época…que horrible. Ayy ¿Porque apareció una música de entierro en mi mente? Culpa de Edward.

-- Ya estas pensando en Eddie –

-- ¿Eh? –

-- Deberías dejar de hacerlo, no es bueno para mi salud mental, tengo suficiente con Enmmet y Rosalie.

-- Tú vives para sonrojarme

-- Y tú te sonrojas mucho…por cierto tu disfraz esta sensacional, tengo todo listo, estarás deslumbrante, y brillaras en la fiesta, ya lo veras… -- si pudiera saltar de su asiento lo hubiera hecho y yo saltaría, para tirarme por la ventana, si no me matara eso o si Alice no pudiera atraparme y volver al auto como si nada

-- Gracias, pero yo… -- se la veía tan feliz que no tuve corazón para decirle que no, ella hacia muchas cosas por mí, así que la deje decir todo eso.

Que todo pasara rápido por favor.

La música se escuchaba a lo lejos, y alguno que otro movimiento de algún objeto debido al fuerte estruendo que había, yo mientras tanto estaba en el cuarto de Alice sola, ya que el pequeño monstruito se había ido a ver que ya todos estaban para que yo bajara, la quise atrapar para que no se fuera, pero… para cuando quise levantar mi mano, ella ya no estaba, solo me dejó encerrada. Me aterraba verme en el espejo y por más que trataba de bajar lo esa maldita minifalda de cuero negro que me había puesto, y también el top del mismo color que me había colocado, no podía hacer mucho. Mis suposiciones habían sido ciertas con respecto a los zapatos y trastabillaba de un lado a otro intentando practicar para así evitar una vergüenza mucho mayor a la que tendría, un ruidito diferente al que había me hizo mirar a la puerta, me mire nuevamente al espejo y gemí lastimeramente , parecía la chica de Resident evil, pero en versión gótica. Por fortuna Alice apareció y no pude seguir torturándome con esos pensamientos.

-- Alice no, esto... es demasiado

-- Tonterías, estas divina, no te preocupes, estará bien. – se tocó la cien con una enorme sonrisa. ¿Bien?, esto no es estar bien, era una maldita pesadilla la que estaba viviendo ahora, ¿que pensara Edward de esto?

-- Ni creas que te vas a escapar, además falta lo mejor.

-- ¿A qué te refieres? – sin duda Alice sabia como intrigar, cuando vi las escaleras, mis estomago se contrajo y rogué que hubiera personas con ropas más extravagantes que la mía.

Me jaló y pude ver la perfecta decoración… parecía un cementerio, habían telarañas falsa, lápidos, arañas y ataúdes por la estancia. En la escalera estaban algunos calderos de los que salía humo verde. En cada escalón había una calabaza… con cara de vampiro ¿y colmillos?. ¿Qué clase de ironía?. Al fondo del lugar estaba una mesa con dedos amputados, ojos en algo verde y pegajoso y demás dulces y comida con una buena forma de cualquier cosa que asustara. No quería quitar la vista de la decoración porque sabía que todos se habían quedado mirándome, Dios que horrible vergüenza, Mike me miraba de una manera extraña, Edward había abierto los ojos rápidamente y empezaba a lanzar miradas enojadas a Alice, Enmmet, Rosalie, Jasper, y a todos los varones existentes en la fiesta. Trague saliva y comencé a baja lo más rápido que pude y lo más seguro que debería. Edward se apresuró a subir las escaleras y bajarme con tranquilidad pero aun así no dejó de mandar miradas. La música que había cesado en un momento que no me di cuenta volvió a escucharse y las cosas volvieron casi a su cauce, me apoye y trate de cubrir mi cuerpo con el de él, Emmet se reía de lo lindo y supe que había sido su idea, mi mente gritaba venganza.

-- Muy linda Bella.

-- No es gracioso – gritamos tanto Edward como yo, él se me quedo mirando, como si antes no lo hubiera hecho con más detenimiento, analizándome y me sentí enrojecer. La risita de Enmmet era más notoria, y Alice me veía como su obra maestra.

--¿Qué tal se ve Edward? – el no le respondió, pero a mi si dándome un beso rápido que no quise que terminara.

-- Preciosa. – Alice se enojo inexplicablemente

-- ¿Solo eso?, ¿no está sexy, acaso me equivoqué de disfraz? – la cara de Edward era de profunda incomodidad y yo me reí sonoramente, hasta que Mike apareció.

--Bella… -- Edward aferró su mano en mi cintura -- ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo? – No sabía de donde había salido eso, pero los bailes no eran lo mío. Y ¿acaso no miraba y sabía que Edward estaba bastante posesivo o que era mi novio?

-- Soy pésima bailando Mike…

-- Además yo iba a sacarla a bailar – miré sorprendida a Edward, parecía un león mirando a Mike. No quise imaginar el tipo de pensamientos que tenía Mike justo en este momento. Mike se alejó murmurando entre dientes y Edward me jaló a la pista de baile, aturdida dejé que me guiara e iniciara el compás de una balada.

Me dejé llevar por el olvidándome que podía pisarle los pies y me concentré en la suave melodía, el movimiento de un lado al otro y el cuerpo de mi vampiro. Si la gente estaba mirando pues no lo sentía, había cerrado los ojos ni bien había empezado a bailar. Olvidándome de aquel disfraz y de las posibles consecuencias de aquello, saqué la conclusión que esto era perfecto, un momento de felicidad que guardaría en mi mente. El vals se cortó de repente y una voz algo chillona se escucho.

-- Señoras y señores, tenemos una primicia el día de hoy por Halloween, aquí tenemos, lo que será un hit estoy seguro, disfrútenlo. – la música empezó a sonar, y la gente empezó a moverse al ritmo de un casi rock, de pronto empezó a escucharse las letras de la canción y me congelé… estaba segura, entre mi estupefacción que quien cantaba era Emmett, a quien por cierto no podía ver. La mano de Edward se petrificó en torno a mi cintura.

_Está estresado._

_pero no es por las clases... _

_es que no deja que bella le de masajes.. _

_la razón?..._

Hubo una pausa demasiado larga para ser solo parte de mi imaginación, Edward dejó de respirar y los que nos rodearon guardaron silencio… extraño pero no podía ver a ningún miembro de la familia.

_talvez sea... _

_que no quiere acción_

_Tal vez la escuela de medicina _

_no le enseñó muy bien_

_... pero Bella quiere hacerlo aprender.... _

_y de paso Jasper se quiere corromper_

Sentí como toda la sangre me subía hasta el rostro y poco después sentía que hervía, estaba algo más que roja. Debí haberme disfrazado de tomate. Todas las miradas viajaban del rostro congelado de Edward hasta mi rostro rojo.

_Su Aston Martin es su tesoro…._

_ Y bella es su como su oro… _

_pero no la deja al mando … _

_¿Sera que no será de ese bando?_

_Edward no quiere morderla…. _

Tenía que admitir que Emmett cantaba bastante bien, pero en qué rayos estoy pensando… no me había dado cuenta de que miraba fijamente al piso, hasta que intenté ver a Edward, su mano parecía una garra intentando agarrar el vaso con refresco que Mike había intentado darle antes de que empezara la canción. Los ojos de Edward parecían dos trozos de carbón a pesar de que habían cazado tan solo ayer.

_Bella solo reniega…_

_hasta ha puesto en el periódico "Deseo convertirme" …_

_en la que Mike Newton quiere inscribirse_

_Por eso y por todo lo demás…_

_un consejo les voy a dar…._

_Deja que tu novia haga el resto y veras que bueno esta eso_

Un claro gruñido salió del pecho de Edward, su vista se había clavado en un muy colorado Mike Newton que se hacía pequeño ante la furia de mi novio y próximo genocida… cuatro vampiros se podía considerar ya genocidio ¿no?. Apreté la mano de Edward todo lo que pude, aunque en vano, dudo mucho que pudiera notarlo, con lo molesto que estaba.

--Deja de pensar eso Newton --gruñó Edward y seguro que a Mike poco le faltó para hacerse encima pues negaba desesperado y parecía clavado al piso.

_si escribo una copla mas _

_estoy seguro que Edward me va a matar _

_así que dedico esta canción _

_de la familia Cullen con toda emoción, solo me resta por decir…_

_dulce o truco._

La música terminó, nada ni nadie se movía o hablaba, hasta parecía que todos habían imitado a Edward y tampoco respiraban… yo era la única que se movía y no que fuera mi intención, era como si estuviera temblando. Una carcajada me hizo dar un brinco y entonces me di cuenta de que no era un temblor sino… Edward ¿riéndose a mandíbula batiente?. Se habría trastornado por tanta vergüenza. Su carcajada era lo único que se escuchaba y retumbaba por toda la casa.

-- ¡No Edward! --el grito aterrado de Alice hizo a algunos abrazarse con miedo

-- ¡Nooo! --y el de Emmett logró que más de alguno brincara.

Poco después una enorme sombra apareció en las escaleras, las luces se apagaron, se escucharon pasos por todas partes y los gritos empezaron a opacar las carcajadas de Edward que ahora que lo pensaba, entre la oscuridad a cualquiera le helaría la sangre, era tétrico.

-- ¡Algo me tocó!

-- ¡Quién me empujó!

Y las carcajadas ya no eran solo las de Edward, un ronco gorjeo me erizó la piel y algo pasó al ras del suelo demasiado cerca de mi pie derecho. Los fríos brazos de Edward me rodearon y yo me hundí contra su pétreo pecho.

-- ¿Asustada? --el terciopelo de su voz me acarició en un susurro

-- ¡Alguien debería aprovechar esta oscuridad! --y con el comentario de Emmett, Edward me soltó y desapareció de mi lado.

-- ¡Ey, para eso no! --un golpe sordo me llegó entre los gritos de diversión de mis compañeros de curso.

De repente un estruendo aún más fuerte se escuchó y un relámpago iluminó la enorme pared de cristal de la casa, fue solo un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que más de alguno gritara aterrorizado, en serio, no como juego como antes y es que la visión no era para menos… me vi en frente una cabeza colgada que goteaba sangre. Justo segundos después de que Alice volviera a gritarle a Edward que no lo hiciera. Otro relámpago iluminó la estancia. Jessica y Angela que estaban solo a unos metros de mí, pude ver más sangre regada por todo el piso en medio de la enorme mancha estaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de Emmett, las luces volvieron por unos segundos solo para ver a Edward de pie junto al cuerpo de Emmett, no entendía lo que pasaba e intenté preguntarle a Edward pero su rostro cubierto de… sangre me dejó sin habla, no podía moverme. La luz se fue cuando miré como se relamía la sangre junto a la boca y me sonreía, un chuchillo brilló en su mano cuando un nuevo relámpago se dejó ver, la hoja del enorme cuchillo de carnicero goteaba. Una carcajada desquiciada hizo aterradora la perfecta expresión de Edward. Unos más gritaron y Jessica se desmayó cuando Rosalie gritó bañada en llanto. Un lobo aulló a lo lejos y poco después otro relampago y Jasper se tiraba sobre Edward, las cuchillas de Freddy Krueger salieron volando cuando caía sobre Edward, lo sujetó del cuello como si intentara controlarlo y Edward empezó a retorcerse… ¿Qué pasaba? Nada era normal, sino demasiado raro.

-- ¡Quién jugó a la Ouija! --Alice apareció con la tabla en las manos y expresión horrorizada -- ¿acaso no conocen las consecuencias? --Jessica que acababa de despertar, emitió un gemido -- ¡Jessica, los espíritus salen en estas fechas!

-- ¡Está frío, helado y su corazón no late! --gritó Mike, lo miré, revisaba el pulso de Emmett.

--Es… es una broma de Halloween --murmuró alguien

--No, tengo mucho revisándolo… ni siquiera respira, está demasiado frío y… --Eric se interrumpió cuando Jasper salía volando, la carcajada endemoniada de Edward, unida al enorme trueno de la tormenta que se acababa de desatar logró que todos gritaran.

En el recibidor se escuchó ruido, un relámpago iluminó una silueta deforme que avanzaba hacia todos con los brazos extendidos, daba pasos torpes, incluso se escuchó un murmullo que parecía amenazador. Poco después otro rayo, la sombra se había transformado en un rostro que iluminado con la débil luz del lejano relámpago, hizo que se desatará una estampida entre gritos y empujones. Un minuto más tarde, todo quedó en silencio, bueno casi porque podía escuchar los gritos mientras los coches salían de la propiedad.

-- ¿Qué pasa aquí? --Carlisle encendió el foco, lo vi dejar un montón de cajas a un lado y mirar a todos.

--Solo maté a Emmett --sonrió Edward apareciendo junto a mi, con mi sonrisa predilecta me dio un beso

-- ¿Fresa?

--Jalea de fresa, no sabe tan bien como lo que aparentaba pero es más segura --me sonrió

-- Pobres chicos, los asustaron en verdad --les reprendió Esme, pero ella también sonreía levemente. Carlisle había ido a sentarse negando lentamente con la cabeza

--Creyeron que me había poseído un demonio y que me había vuelto loco con… por cierto --se giró serio hacia sus hermanos, Emmett que se desternillaba de la risa tirado en el piso, se puso de pie tan rápido que no me di cuenta sino hasta que estuvo junto a Carlisle --esa canción… Emmett… --de nuevo un gruñido bajo se escuchó en mi oído… lo siguiente que supe fue que Emmett había roto la pared al atravesarla y Edward lo seguía.

--Niños --suspiró Esme mirando el desorden en la estancia y después el agujero en la pared

--Siempre es lo mismo en Halloween, aunque al menos ahora no destrozaron toda la casa --dijo Carlisle

-- ¡No Edward, no! --gritó Alice aterrada -- ¡Edward no lo hagas, espera a que te explique! --y saltó por el agujero que había dejado Emmett, Jasper saludó con la cabeza y la siguió, pensé que Rosalie haría lo mismo pero ella subió a su habitación a desvestirse.

Me quedé en medio de la estancia mirando el desorden que habían dejado con la fiesta, ¿qué hacía? ¿me ponía a limpiar y recoger todo mientras mi novio terminaba de matar a su hermano para que pudiera llevarme a casa?

-- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa Bella? --miré al doctor Cullen que me sonreía como el padre cariñoso que yo sabía era

--No quisiera molestar Carlisle…

--Descuida Bella, además Edward regresará tarde estoy seguro

--Está bien, solo iré por mi ropa que si mi papá me mira llegar así…

Suspiré y seguí a Rosalie, solo que yo entré a la habitación de Alice. Tomé mis desabridos –como los calificaba Alice-- jeans y me cambié. Me sentí incluso revitalizada cuando salí vistiendo mi blusa y mi pantalón, sobre la cama dejé el espantoso disfraz que me habían obligado a usar.

-- ¿Y qué te pareció el primer halloween con los Cullen? --me preguntó Carlisle cuando salíamos del garaje en su elegante mercedes

--Pues…

-- ¿Loco? --rió y me uní a él, sí, si era sincera sí que había sido un loco día de Halloween. Y uno del que hablarían por mucho tiempo los ahora adolescentes de Forks. --por cierto Bella, ¿qué fue eso de la canción?

--Yo… no… --me puse más roja aún, no podía contarle al padre de mi novio la letra de esa canción --ojalá Edward agarre a Emmett --mascullé, tarde me di cuenta de que Carlisle podía escucharme y lo confirmé al verlo sonreír discretamente.

Sí, en definitiva había sido un halloween muy loco y nada que ver con lo que esperaba de un halloween entre vampiros.

* * *

_**Sion**__**...  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


End file.
